


Amigo

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I just felt like writing some Takao and Kuroko interacting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao and Kuroko have an idea and as it turns out it was a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo

"What is the meaning of this Takao?" Midorima’s authoritarian voice made Takao roll his eyes and shift the basketball he was holding under his arm. Midorima had a nasty habit of ruining Takao’s fun whenever he could. It was very discouraging during hang outs with him, which that was a big problem considering they were, like dating and stuff.

Oh, no it wasn’t a problem for Takao. When Midorima was in grump mode #4873458, Takao just amused himself, not bothering to pay attention to him.

When they were on a group date, however…

Okay, so it wasn’t a  _date_  date. Like, even Takao had enough sense (and he hoped Midorima had it too) to know that playing basketball every week with your former teammate and his sort-of-crush-not-yet-boyfriend-but-clearly-on-that-way, hardly qualified as a date.

Plus Kagami and Kuroko were still oblivious dancing around each other. He expected Kagami to be still in the shadows (pun not intended) about his partner’s feelings. He was after all, slow as a slug when it came to thinking.

But Kuroko? Kuroko was pretty sharp when he wanted to be, Takao knew that. They spend enough time after school, first by accident, then because Takao wanted some info on Midorima’s middle school years for blackmail (Kuroko was an excellent source of information) and then they just sort of started exchanging e-mails. So it was pretty unnerving when, after like  _months_ the two idiots were still in the same point of awkward sorta-but-not-flirting and unresolved tension (and Takao didn’t want to call it sexual, eugh. No thank you. Though it probably was.)

And if Kuroko knew and willingly stayed passive, not acting and pushing things forward, then that didn’t make a lick of sense.

Needless to say, Takao was disappointed in them.  

"A little fun Shin-chan. Lighten up you grump." Midorima merely huffed, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms over his chest in a gesture of ultimate dismissal. Takao sighed.

"I don’t think Midorima-kun is capable of having fun, Takao-kun. " Kuroko offered appearing behind Midorima and startling him into jumping slightly. Takao barely managed to cover his snort of amusement, but he knew his eyes were giving him away.

"For all three years of middle school, I never saw him have fun even once." Kuroko said in a monotonous voice.

"Impossible."

"Unfortunately. It would make our lives so much easier." Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Oi! Kuroko you bastard! You asked me to play street ball with  _you_! I don’t wanna play with that broom stick!” Kagami grumbled for the, who knew which time and pointed a finger at Midorima, while glaring heatedly at Kuroko.

"He called him a broomstick…" Takao sputtered into his open palm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko’s lips twitch into a faint smile.

Ah, yeah here was the problem. During the course of a few weeks, Takao managed to convince Kuroko to two on two with Kagami and Midorima. And surprisingly, both aces agreed and they had been playing like that, twice a week after school.

They played always in the same combination; Midorima with Takao and Kuroko with Kagami. But recently, both Kuroko and Takao agreed that they would like to mix it up a bit and swap aces for a few games or pair up together; lights versus shadows.

Somehow, they forgot about Kagami and Midorima’s great dislike for each other

"Well I don’t want to play with an uncultured swine like you." Midorima retaliated with a snort.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagami bellowed and Kuroko frowned, rubbing his temple.

"Um…guys?" Takao tentatively asked, but the two idiots were far gone, first in their verbal sparring, throwing insults and generally just growling at each other (okay, Kagami might have done all the growling, while Midorima snorted and huffed, like the drama queen which he was), and then in Kagami actually challenging Midorima to a one on one.

"Guys!" Takao called after them, but it was futile.

"It seems this wasn’t a good idea." Kuroko said, his voice tinted with a hint of resignation.

"Tell me about it." Takao groaned. "So, um?" He gestured to the ball he was holding. "Shall we also play for a bit?" Kuroko shook his head.

"I would love to, but I am afraid, that if we start, they will stop and then will demand to join, and Midorima-kun will want to pair up with you leaving Kagami-kun to pair up with me, and I am not sure I am in the mood to play with him right now."

"Woha, dude. Pissed much?" Kuroko nodded lightly and signed. Well, whatever Kagami did it couldn’t be just him snapping at and arguing with Midorima. They did that almost every week. It had to be something else. Maybe, Kuroko was finally getting impatient?

"Wanna go to a bookstore or something?" Takao asked, passing the ball from one hand to the other. "I need to pick something up for my sis, maybe you can help?" Kuroko looked at Takao, and Takao couldn’t help but think that Kuroko was a bit suspicious.

"Oh come on. I won’t nag you today about you and the issue of you-know-who."  _Much._

Kuroko gave him a last suspicious look, before he nodded.

"Alright."

"Cool. Then wanna come over? I have some card games or whatever."

"I’m not sure I’m very good at them."

"Whatever. I’ll go easy on you. Or we can play scrabble."

"Okay."

Takao grinned and swung an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder and they started walking in the direction of the exit from the court. By that time, Kagami and Midorima were completely immersed in their little duel. By the looks of it, they would be done soon and then would probably panic and flail when they would notice their partners missing.

Okay, so Midorima maybe wasn’t prone to panic, but not the point.

"Great. Now tell me what is going on?"

"You promised not to nag." Kuroko protested and Takao had to snort.

"I knew it." Kuroko shook his head.

"You are only a little more bearable than Midorima-kun. I can see why he likes you."

"Pff. Yeah sure. Don’t change the subject." This time it was Takao who protested, but could feel his ears turning pink.

Kuroko smirked slightly.

"Then don’t nag."

"Whatever. Amigo." Takao laughed and poked Kuroko playfully in the ribs. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a fill for miracles week dream match, but then i realized it's not one on one so I just gave up on submitting it, but I sill wrote it pff


End file.
